A Very Strange Story
by Danvader64
Summary: the avengers were working on a portal that could go into cyberspace, but there's a malfunction and spiderman and hulk get sucked into minecraft.


weird just plain weird.

one day bruce banner was playing minecraft in the avengers tower and in the other room the avengers were working on a portal that could lead you into cyberspace. the avengers need to go into cyberspace because there is a virus that is stealing top secret military information. you see, the reason the avengers have bruce playing minecraft, is because it stimulates his mind, and contains his anger. meanwhile in the room next door.

capt. america: tony, is the portal ready?

iron man: yes, but it may have some defects.

capt. america: defects?

iron man: well you see, it could send you into a virus and kill you. or it could bring you into a strange world.

spiderman: o.k. lets start this puppy up!

iron man: hang on!

tony pulls the lever and a huge white flash went into the room and after 5 seconds the room came back to its normal color.

capt. america: tony! what happened?

iron man: it must of had a malfunction,i will see about it later.

hawkeye enters the room.

hawkeye: hey has anyone seen spiderman or bruce?

iron man: oh no! they must have been brought into cyberspace!

capt america: can we get them out?

iron man: no, i will have to make a new portal because the malfunction fried the wires.

meanwhile, in cyberspace.

bruce: ugh,were am i?

villager: welcome stranger.

bruce: huh what the... oh i see i must have been teleported into minecraft through tony's invention.

villager: hello stranger are you from here?

bruce: not really

villager: well traveler i welcome you to the village.

bruce: thanks.

villager: are you mining here?

bruce: no.

villager: well take this anyway.[throws sword to bruce].

bruce: thanks. i gotta go find spiderman.

on the other side of the village.

spidey: uhh i need to stop eating wings before bed.

creeper: sssssss.

spidey: yipe! a creeper?

creeper: sssss.

spidey: oh crap hes about to blow!

spiderman jumps away from the green monster, and the creeper explodes taking a huge hole out of the side of the moutain.

spidey: whew, that was close!

spidey: i must have teleported into minecraft. cool!

villager: monster! [points gold sword at spiderman]

spidey: what? no I'm not a monster.

villager: explain that symbol on your chest.

spidey: thats just my symbol, the spider. I'm spiderman.

villager: spiderman?

spidey: yeah you know? spiderman, spiderman does what ever a spider can. slings a web any size can't you see? just like flies, hey, hey, here comes the spiderman.

villager: i've never heard of such rubbish.

spidey: rubbish? i'm the hero of my city.

villager: what is a city?

spidey: its like a village, but its bigger.

villager: are you a miner as well?

spidey: i guess so.

villager: take this, and happy hunting[throws diamond pickaxe]

spidey: thanks, see yah.

spiderman entered another village, hoping that he would find any of his fellow avengers. looking in someones house, spiderman accidentaly bumps into bruce.

spidey: oh sorry man

bruce: spiderman?

spidey: bruce?

bruce: how did you get here?

spidey: i was about to ask you the same question.

spidey: what should we do now?

bruce: we should find a way out of here.

spidey: but how?

bruce: i don't now, but i think we should ask a villager.

spidey: good plan.

spiderman and bruce walk through the village, trying to find some answers.

spidey: hey lets go in there, they might have some info.

spiderman points to a large castle like enter the building.

ruler: hello gentlemen! how can i help you?

bruce: yes um we would like to know if there are any portals to other worlds that you may know of.

ruler: the only portal i know of is the nether, and the aether.

spidey: any others?

ruler: not that i know of, but lately people have been missing when they enter this cave.

spidey: what is this cave?

ruler: it is known as the cave of doom!

spidey: why?

ruler: because monsters go there often.

spidey: could you give us a map to where this place is?

ruler: here you go[pulls out map]

spidey: thank you sir.

chapter 2. night.

spiderman and bruce, start following a map, but on the way they see an army of monsters.

spidey: oh no! monsters!

bruce: what are we going to do?

spidey: i have no idea.

bruce: wait i have an idea.

spidey:what?

bruce: punch me

spidey: what?

bruce: just do it!

spiderman punches bruce, instantly turning him into the incredible hulk!

hulk: hulk smash strange block monsters!

hulk destroys millions of creepers, and spiderman was taking care of the skeletons and the zombies. there where bones flying everywhere, but when the battle is over,hulk apparently took a huge hole out of the ground, where it showed a portal. hulk then turns back into bruce banner, and they go farther towards the portal.

spidey: what is this?

bruce: it may be the portal the ruler was talking about.

spidey: should we go in?

bruce: i guess so.

but when they are about to enter the portal a huge green hole appears in the sky, and millions of strange green creatures come out, and attack spiderman and bruce. bruce gets angry and turns back into hulk

hulk: what are these things?

spidey: i don't know but there surely not creepers!

a huge greener figure comes out of the portal, and it is none-other than the kingpin of crime!

spidey: kingpin! so your the one creating these viruses! the only question is why.

kingpin: the reason why, you pesky wall crawler, is because i am hacking into the military's secrets.

spidey: your not going to get away with this!

kingpin: watch me!

the huge green menacing figure pull out a huge cannon.

hulk: i guess this is the end.

spidey: guess so.

meanwhile, in a cave somewhere in the world of minecraft.

creeper: ss ss sss [ hey skeleton, do you remember those guys we fought earlier?]

skeleton: yeah i remember.

creeper:ssss ssss [ i believe they are in terrible danger.]

skeleton: so let them be destroyed.

creeper: ss[no!]

skeleton: why not?

creeper: sss ssss sss sssss [because if we don't help them our world will be destroyed]

skeleton: good point, but what are we gonna do?

creeper: ssss ss sss ss sss sss [we will form a militia, of monsters , animals, and villagers]

skeleton: sounds like a plan.

creeper: ssss ss[lets go]

the two kind-hearted beasts go towards a village and explains to them why they need there help.

spidey: bruce you were the best partner i've ever had.

bruce: you too, man.

the green giant is about to shoot the cannon, but a huge ton of footsteps are heard, automatically slowing the creature down.

hulk: what was that?

spidey: it's some type of militia. and it has villagers, animals and...

hulk: and what?

spidey: monsters!

the huge army plunges down into the swarm of green beasts, and then the battle begins! exploding creepers tear massive holes into the ground! the thousands of skeletons shoot there arrows and the sky turns dark! and zombies are just munching away on the green warriors! and spiderman and hulk are really making this a battle to go to!

spidey: hey bruce! i think i found kingpin's weak spot!

hulk: where?

spidey: on his back, all we have to do is knock down kingpin!

hulk: everybody knock down this thing.

the entire army is so strong that the huge green creature down on his face!

hulk: that will teach you yo miss with us![punches kingpin in the back]

kingpin:nooooooo!

militia: hooray!

a portal opens and the wall crawler and the rage monster are about to enter the portal but,

spidey: thanks guys, hey monsters why did you save us?

skeleton: because we knew that if we didn't help you our world would be destroyed.

creeper: ssss ss sss[goodbye now]

spiderman and bruce wave goodbye, and enter the portal. meanwhile, at the avengers tower.

capt. america: well lets enter the portal.

the portal comes on, and their lost ones come out unharmed.

capt. america: spiderman! bruce! your alive!

iron man: what was it like on the other side?

spiderman: you wouldn't believe me if i told you.

the portal opens up again, but this time something else comes out.

creeper: ssss ss s s [ hello master]

bruce: oh no.

spidey: not again..

do you want more creepers? well i guess you can enjoy my next new story, the amazing spiderman! and his sidekick, creeper! you wouldn't want to miss it!


End file.
